1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a television apparatus, and is suitably applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays have such configuration that a diffusion panel and an optical sheet are disposed in front of a backlight source facing to the back of the panel of a liquid crystal panel (see Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-21147, for example).